Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2018-12-11
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content – PS4, Xbox One and PC only *The Maze Bank Arena property has been added to GTA Online. The Arena allows players to participate in the following Arena War Modes which are new vehicular based game types set inside the Arena: **Carnage (2-16 Players) ***There's no need to overcomplicate things: Americans have always known how to have good, old fashioned, rats-in-a-sack, murder-orgy fun. All we need to do is provide a fresh and unpredictable set of tools, roll the cameras, and get the hell out of the way. No mercy, no disqualification, no safe word. **Flag War (2-16 Players) ***Two teams, two flags, one objective: what's yours is mine, and what's mine stays mine. The classic capture the flag formula reworked Arena War style to include enough gasoline-chugging violence to appeal to a mainstream audience. **Wreck It (2-16 Players) ***It's theoretically possible to win a round of Wreck It by crossing the line first in a fair-and-square lap race. But don't worry: that's never happened, because the alternative is coasting across the line after you've reduced any serious competition to heaps of smoldering scrap metal. Like the old saying goes, if it's not a race to the death, you're just not taking it seriously enough. **Tag Team (2-16 Players) ***Arena War isn't all about ruthless individualism. Sometime there really is safety in numbers - and in Tag Team you're going to need it. Each team has one player in the Arena at a time, and their only objective is to immolate the opposition. If you're taking heavy fire you can tag in one of your teammates, but remember, this only ends one way - and it's you or them. **Games Masters (2-16 Players) ***When it comes to brutal Arena designs, you can install the most exquisitely hazardous death traps on the market, but there's just no substitute for the sheer ingenuity and sadism of a properly incentivized human being. One team collects checkpoints, the other uses every fiendish tool at the Arena's disposal to make their plans go up in smoke. And be sure to hold onto your grudges: after every round, you switch places. **Here Come the Monsters (2-16 Players) ***Say what you like about gladiatorial fights to the death as a form of mass entertainment – they've got no hangups about being fair. One team takes to the Arena in monster trucks capable of crushing metal and bone into the same bloody dust. The other guys get compact cars and a dose of anxiety meds – but if even one of them survives, they win. Let the games begin. **Hot Bomb (2-16 Players) ***Life isn't about holding onto good things, it's about passing them on. Like inherited wealth, or a sense of entitlement. Or a high-explosive device. In Hot Bomb, one player has the bomb, and the only way to get rid of it is by crashing into someone else. Throw in a timer and a baying crowd, and survival of the fittest just got an upgrade. *Arena Workshop. **The Arena also provides players with an Arena Workshop which is used to modify and upgrade applicable standard vehicles into Arena vehicles and purchase and modify new Arena Ready vehicles. The Arena can be purchased from the new arenawar.tv website in GTA Online and can be customized with a choice of office style, workshop graphics, workshop color and mechanic – optional add-ons such as vehicle storage and a personal quarters are also available. *The Arena War Series has been added to GTA Online and can be accessed via the triggers in GTA Online Freemode or the Pause Menu *5 new Arena Ready vehicles have been added to GTA Online. Each Arena Ready vehicle can be purchased in the Apocalypse, Future Shock and Nightmare theme: **Cerberus **Brutus **Scarab **Imperator **ZR380 *7 new Arena Upgradeable vehicles have been added to GTA Online: **Sasquatch **Bruiser **Arena Slamvan **Arena Dominator **Arena Issi **Arena Impaler **Deathbike *1 new standard vehicle has been added to GTA Online, which can be upgraded into the Arena Impaler mentioned above: **Declasse Impaler *90+ items of clothing have been added for male and female characters in GTA Online New Features / Updates – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *2 new player actions have been added to GTA Online: **Champagne Drinking ***This requires the purchase of champagne from the VIP spectating area. **Make It Rain ***This requires the player to have GTA$1000 in their wallet *2 new parachute bag flags have been added to GTA Online for the following countries: **Pakistan **India *New wake up locations have been added for when players pass out in the Nightclub after drinking the Macbeth Whiskey *Los Santos Underground Radio (LSUR) is now available in Story Mode *The Los Santos Underground Radio (LSUR) track "Page Blanche" has been renamed to "Incoherence" *The cooldown on calling a personal vehicle from the Mechanic has been reduced from five minutes to two *Changes have been made to how the following Freemode blips appear on players' radars in GTA Online: **Stunt Series **Premium Race **Featured Adversary Mode **Adversary Series **Bunker Series **Special Race Series **Transform Series **Target Assault Series **Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series *Changes have been made to improve detection against vehicles for Proximity Mine and Vehicle Mine weapons. **Additionally, these weapons will no longer activate until the player has moved outside the trigger radius *The number of targets in the Assassinate Targets Business Battle has been reduced from 10 to 6 **Killing a target now rewards the player with an additional cash and RP bonus in the Assassinate Targets Business Battle *Changes have been made to drone controls on PC *Photo mode has been added to the Drone *Players are now notified when they have created a new template in the Creator *Players can now double tap R2/RT while holding R2/RT to perform the "double tap" variant of their chosen player action while dancing in the Nightclub General / Miscellaneous – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Ramming force has been increased on some vehicles from previous content packs that have optional ram/scoop mods *The "Dynasty 8 Executive" website is now correctly listed under the 'Money and Services' section of the Eyefind website *Fixed an issue where the Akula helicopter's homing missiles would not lock onto targets when certain turret modifications were also applied to the vehicle *Fixed an issue with the Deluxo where the camera would not be positioned correctly when reversing the vehicle *Fixed an issue that allowed the Oppressor Mk II to fly at a faster speed than intended *Restored the ability to purchase liveries for the Buckingham Shamal that was accidently removed *Fixed an issue that caused the helicopter in the Heist: Pacific Standard – Convoy to get stuck and not move *Fixed an issue that resulted in Agent ULP to not follow players in the Heist: The Bogdan Problem – Rescue ULP *Fixed multiple issues that resulted in players being unable to enter their properties *Fixed an issue that resulted in Sell Mission vehicles to become destroyed when spawning outside of player's Businesses *Fixed an issue that resulted in players' Warehouse stock to not reduce after carrying out a Sell Mission *Fixed issues with the neon lighting vehicle mods *Fixed issues with RP rewards for Freemode gameplay *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck when performing actions on Motorcycles *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck in their Warehouse *Fixed proximity mine issues with the Vapid Speedo Custom *Fixed issues with the MTL Dune 'Fukaru Rally' Livery *Fixed a minor graphical issue with the menu of the Terrorbyte's touchscreen computer *Fixed an issue that may have caused vehicles with KERS ability (such as the Principe Lectro and the Dinka Vindicator) to not show the boost bar UI on the radar *Fixed an issue with the Volatol plane that caused an erroneous ammo counter to display while in bombing mode *Fixed an issue with the Ocelot Stromberg that prevented it from receiving RP bonuses for performing barrel rolls during Stunt Races *Fixed an issue that could have caused flickering animations to be seen while viewing other players aiming a weapon *Fixed an issue with weapon muzzle flash effects not rendering correctly while using thermal vision *Fixed an issue with the display of radio station names in Simplified Chinese and Traditional Chinese languages *Fixed an issue with members of the ambient population instantly respawning when using the shock ability of the Terrorbyte's Drone *Fixed an issue where the rocket boost of the Declasse Scramjet would not apply force to objects behind them in the same way that other similar vehicles do *Fixed an issue with the MTL Pounder Custom that caused the player to take cover against it incorrectly *Fixed an issue with the hood camera of the Festival Bus being positioned in the incorrect place *Fixed an issue where a player may not see themselves listed when viewing a list of members in a Crew *Fixed a crash that may occur when joining an Invite-Only session and choosing not to spectate a Job already in progress *Fixed a crash that may occur when entering the back of the Avenger helicopter *Fixed an issue with players being unable to switch cameras when controlling the passenger water cannon of the RCV *Fixed some first-person driver animation issues while inside the Akula helicopter *Fixed an issue with stretched carbon fiber textures on some modifications for the Dinka Jester Classic *Fixed an issue with the B-11 Strikeforce map blip *Fixed an issue that resulted in the 'Total Earnings' stat to appear incorrect when scanning players with the drone *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck when hosting a Heist lobby *Fixed an issue that resulted in rival players being unable to steal Heist equipment *Fixed an issue that resulted in players starting the mission with thermal vision active in the Heist: The Doomsday Scenario – Rescue Agent 14 *Fixed notification issues with the After Hours awards *Fixed an issue that resulted in teams not changing sides in the Adversary Mode – Bombushka Run *Fixed an issue in the Adversary Mode – Inch By Inch that caused all players to get stuck at the end of the mode *Fixed an issue in the Adversary Mode – Trap Door that resulted in players being unable to select a weapon from the weapon wheel *Fixed an issue in the Adversary Mode – Dogfight that caused players to appear ghosted and unable to move *Fixed an issue that resulted in players spawning in incorrect vehicles in the Adversary Mode – Running Back *Fixed an issue that resulted in players spawning as invisible in the Adversary Mode – Running Back *Fixed an issue in the Adversary Mode – The Vespucci Job that resulted in the checkpoints being uncollectable *Fixed an issue that caused the duffel bag to disappear in the Business Battle – Robbery in Progress *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after attempting to launch Biker Business missions *Fixed issues with the drinking activity in the Nightclub *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being incorrectly asked to replace a vehicle in their storage *Fixed issues that resulted in players being stuck after agreeing to the online policy agreement *Fixed a crash that occurred when previewing Nightclub lighting videos *Fixed an issue that caused the Nightclub preview videos to not play on the website *Fixed spawning issues in the Parachuting Jobs – Construction Bail and Leap of Faith *Fixed an issue that resulted in players getting stuck after purchasing the Avenger *Fixed an issue that resulted in players losing functionality after purchasing a new DJ *Fixed spawning issues at the Land Act Reservoir Facility *Fixed an issue that caused players to get stuck while spectating *Fixed an issue that resulted in the links on the Criminal Enterprise Starter Pack page to not work correctly *Fixed an issue that resulted in the in-game internet shop thumbnails to not work correctly *Fixed issues with delivering vehicles to the Vespucci Beach Biker Clubhouse *Fixed an issue that occurred when taking the HVY Menacer through the car wash *Fixed a text issue in the credits for the LSUR track Am$trad Billionaire – The Plan *Fixed an issue in the Business Battle – Diamond Shopping where players were unable to disable the alarm *Fixed camera issues with passing out while in first person *Fixed issues with players rag dolling incorrectly after passing out *Fixed an issue that resulted in players not being notified when failing the Criminal Mastermind challenge *Fixed issues with music in Stunt Races *Fixed button conflicts when using the drone *Fixed an issue that resulted in night vision being automatically turned on when the player purchases a ballistic mask *Fixed an issue that resulted in players falling through the map after renovating their Avenger while in the air *Fixed button conflicts that occurred when attempting to view dancing controls *Fixed an issue that resulted in players' characters to spawn in on the celebration screen *Fixed an issue that resulted in the incorrect vehicle to be delivered after requesting from Pegasus *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being put back in their Avenger after trying to exit *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being put back onto the mission they had just completed *Fixed issues with the production timer in the Nightclub Warehouse *Fixed an issue that meant players were unable to drive their Terrorbyte into their Nightclub *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to access the MOC options in the Interaction Menu *Fixed issues with the Nightclub safe cash amount UI *Fixed an issue that resulted in Bunker workers to behave incorrectly *Fixed issues with the options when watching the DJ live stream *Fixed issues that caused conflict between southpaw controls and the drinking activity *Fixed audio issues that occurred when transitioning into the Nightclub *Fixed an issue that resulted in thermal / night vision to not work as intended *Fixed an issue that resulted in the DJ live stream to appear in night vision / thermal mode when equipped General / Miscellaneous – PlayStation 4 Only *Fixed a crash that may occur when attempting to join another player in GTA Online without a PlayStation Plus subscription *Fixed an issue that may have caused a New Game to automatically start loading when starting the game without being signed in to the PlayStation Network correctly *Fixed an issue where the incorrect username may have displayed in messages when receiving a request to join a Crew General / Miscellaneous – PC Only *Fixed the achievement description for "Welcome to Los Santos" in Simplified Chinese localization *Fixed an issue that caused the interior of MC Clubhouses to not load in correctly *Fixed conflicting controls for boost activation on several vehicles *Fixed an issue that resulted in players being unable to use player actions in Director Mode Rockstar Creator Fixes – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed an issue that caused players' templates to reset in the Creator *Fixed an issue that meant players were unable to place Capture objects *Fixed an issue that meant players were unable to place team start points in the Deathmatch Creator *Fixed an issue that resulted in team wanted levels to not appear during testing *Fixed an issue that resulted in a Race being non-functional after using dynamic props *Fixed an issue that meant the Canis Crusader and the Dune Buggy would not change color *Fixed an issue that resulted in the hood of the Dune Buggy to be missing *Fixed an issue that caused the quick respawn option to be missing in the Deathmatch Creator *Fixed an issue that caused several vehicles to not have livery options *Fixed an issue that occurred when moving invalid warp checkpoints *Fixed an issue that resulted in the message This prop cannot be added. It has already been added to the template to incorrectly appear *Fixed incorrect naming for some vehicles in the Transform Race Creator *Fixed issues that caused various vehicles in the Creator to have blank names *Fixed an issue that resulted in the message "You have completed your Deathmatch" to incorrectly appear Rockstar Editor Fixes – PS4, Xbox One and PC Only *Fixed issue with the Rockstar Editor that prevented some players from being able to publish and upload directly to YouTube as a private or unlisted video Category:GTA Online Content Updates